1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination structure for a labyrinth, particularly to one that is convenient to be assembled, disassembled and transported and can be changed and recombined to form different routes as one pleases, diversified in labyrinth play, safe in use and able to attain an effect of implying instruction in amusement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional labyrinth structure sets up outdoors for amusement or for teaching includes several separating plates and firm joint members combined together. The firm joint members of the conventional labyrinth structure are generally screws or iron nails, and the routes designed for the conventional labyrinth are fixed, impossible to be changed at will, and after played for several times, the fixed routes of the conventional labyrinth have been already memorized by the players and become familiar to them, thus losing pleasure and challenge of play in the labyrinth and failing to arouse public interest and in consequence, leaving the labyrinth structure deserted. Therefore, the labyrinth routes have to be changed frequently for continuously maintaining novelty of the labyrinth play; nevertheless, detaching the components of the labyrinth and then reassembling them together to set up a new labyrinth will take much time and require lots of troubles and in the course of detachment, the separating plates are apt to be damaged and impossible to be reused, not only wasting materials but also contaminating the environment as well. Further, the fixed type labyrinth components are extremely huge in volume, which are not easy to be moved about and will take too much space in transportation. Furthermore, after being assembled to make a labyrinth, the separating plates are in a closed condition and hence, the moving directions of the players in the labyrinth cannot be seen from the outside. Thus, when children are playing in the labyrinth, parents are unable to know where the children are, and the children inside the labyrinth may begin to cry because of panic and even worse, danger may occur to the children.